Digimon movie 9
Digimon Savers Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! (デジモンセイバーズ: 究極パワー！ バーストモード発動!!) is the ninth Digimon film. It was release in Japan on December 9, 2006. Even though it is based on the Digimon Data Squad (Anime). It is eventually considered non canon to the actual anime series. The film was directed by Tatsuya Nagamine. While it was written by Ryota Yamaguchi. With the music being done by Takanori Arisawa. The human world has been attacked by an unknown force. Using poisoned thorns, it has put all humans to sleep. Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon are the only ones left to defeat this enemy. Guided by Rhythm a young girl they saved, they learn that their enemy is called Argomon. But what can the three digimon do, when they can't even evolve. Since their human partners are put into an eternal sleep, along with the rest of the humans, because of a unnamed mysterious thorn that spread throughout the city. They learn that Rhythm is actually a Digimon in the form of a young girl. To save their world and their partners from being in a deep sleep, the four set out for Argomon's castle in order to confront him and stop him. Plot On earth Agumon, Gaomon, and Lalamon's human partners, along with the rest of the city's population, have been placed in a magical slumber by mysterious, thorned vines that spread throughout the city. As the Digimon make their way through the silent city, they stumble upon a pack of Goblimon led by an Ogremon, who are attacking a young girl. After they scare off the goblins, the girl, Rhythm, reveals that she is actually a Digimon, and that the thorns are the work of a Digimon named Argomon. The quartet sets out to confront the villain atop his skyscraper nest. On the way to the castle, Gaomon stays behind to hold off an army of Goblimon. After Lalamon flies Agumon and Rhythm near the top of Argomon's lair, she stays behind as well to hold off an attacking swarm of Pipismon. Agumon and Rhythm find Argomon at the top of the tower, spreading his vines throughout the city. Argomon seems too strong for Agumon to face at first, but Agumon's "Spitfire Blast" is able to knock the creature out. However, Argomon digivolves to its Mega form and turns the tide of the battle. After Agumon takes a severe beating and is just about to give up, he remembers how Marcus Damon would never give up, no matter what, and this determination frees Marcus from his coma. Marcus arrives at the scene and punches Argomon to activate his D.N.A., which he uses to digivolve Agumon to ShineGreymon. Despite faring better against Argomon, ShineGreymon is still not strong enough to win the battle, and Argomon shatters his GeoGrey Sword. In response, Marcus just becomes more determined, evoking the Burst Charge, which is supplemented by Rhythm's wish for ShineGreymon to win. With these, ShineGreymon digivolves to ShineGreymon Burst Mode, and impales Argomon through the chest with his sword, therefore killing the evil Digimon. After the battle, Rhythm gives Agumon a kiss. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Taiki Matsuno' as Agumon *'Kazuya Naki' as Goamon *'Yukana Nogami' as Lalamon *'Akiko Yajima' as Rhythm *'Soichiro Hoshi' as Marcus Damon *'Naoki Hanawa' as Argomon *'Kenta Miyake' as Orgemon *'Satoshi Tsuruoka' as Goblimon #1 *'Toshinobu Iiba' as Goblimon #2 *'Shintaro Ohata' as Goblimon #3 *'Kazunari Kojima' as Goblimon #4 Trivia *Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi don't appear until the climax of the film. *Marcus is the only human that speaks in the film. *How the film doesn't tell why Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi whine up being asleep is never mentioned. :all information on Digimon movie 9 came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Savers_the_Movie:_Ultimate_Power!_Activate_Burst_Mode!! Category:FILMS